


nights like this

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short Drabble, jaebums reflecting, jinyoung is only mentioned, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: nights like this made jaebum miss jinyoung more than anything





	nights like this

Nights like this made Jaebum miss Jinyoung more than anything.

The air would be calm, hardly wind present, as he sat outside in the grass, staring at the clear sky, watching the stars and the moon. It wasn't humid, and nor was it warm, instead comfortable in a long shirt and pants. 

It would remind him of the nights where they would look up at the stars together, and the fleeting thought passed his mind, was Jinyoung staring at the sky right now too? Part of him would like to think Jinyoung would, that they were still connected, even if it was just by staring at the same moon, and the same constellation. 

But he knew that they weren't connected anymore, that Jaebum didn't know him anymore, that he wasn't in his life anymore. Only bittersweet memories left. 

And those bittersweet memories eat him alive as he stares at the moon, trying to count the craters. A part of himself wants to go out, and call Jinyoung, to see if he even has the same number, to see if he would even pick up his phone, if his voice sounded the same. These irrational urges flooding over him, and he hadn't even had a drop of alcohol in his system. 

But Jaebum would never know these things, because he was never a strong. He hadn't been strong enough when he needed to, he hadn't been strong for Jinyoung. And he surely wasn't strong enough to call the number that was still burned into his brain, knowing he would never forget them, and he would probably take it with him, even to the grave. 

All he had to comfort himself was the knowledge that one day, it wouldn't hurt anymore. That one day, Jinyoung wouldn't come to his mind, and he wouldn't begin to tear up. That it wouldn't feel like the wind was knocked out of him. That it wouldn't feel like someone tearing open a wound that hadn't even had time to heal. Ideally, he wouldn't even think of Jinyoung at all. 

But today was not that day.


End file.
